


Терпение

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Терпение

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон, Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Повседневность  
  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+53 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
в описание влезет и сам фик)))  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Самый первый фик автора по Шерлоку ВВС)  
---|---  
  
Шерлок лежал на диване, спиной к комнате, подтянув колени к груди — в позе обиженного на весь мир.

— Что опять? — У Джона от досады опускались руки.

— Снова. — Поморщившись, недовольно буркнул Шерлок, даже не подумав повернуться.

Джон вздохнул.

— Ты ел что-нибудь? — Привычный вопрос, ответ на который не требовалось добывать путем сложных математических вычислений.

Шурша пакетами, доктор направился в кухню.

— Снова бардак устроил. — Скорее по привычке, чем от злости, пробубнил Ватсон. Он уже как-то свыкся с мыслью, что кухонный стол — это один сплошной научный эксперимент.

— Ничего не двигай и даже не прикасайся. — Донеслось из комнаты.

Хотя, иногда, крайне редко, Ватсон все же задавался вопросом, какого, собственно, лешего он терпит этого несносного, неблагодарного психопата? Ах, простите, высокоактивного социопата! Да какая ему нахрен разница?!

Джон глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, он знал, что по-настоящему на Шерлока разозлиться не может, поэтому он вспомнил первоочередный план, которому решил следовать, пока возвращался из супермаркета: заставить этого упрямого умника выпить хотя бы стакан молока.

28 ноября 2011


End file.
